Unmei no Paradox
Lyrics Nihongo 受け入れた運命さえ… 生まれながら僕は 使命など逆らえなくて 無力だった僕の 救いはひとつ 賑わう街中 汚れてく世界 僕はまだ満たされない 荒んでた魂の叫び声が 今宿した力を解き放つ 掴んだ光もう離さないから ただ思いの形貫け 受け入れた運命さえ 残酷に時を刻む 秘められた魂の歌う声は また気付かれないまま突き抜ける 決められた僕の運命に生きて 今この力を放て Romaji ukeireta unmei sae… umare nagara boku wa shimei nado sakaraenakute muryoku datta boku no sukui wa hitotsu nigiwau machinaka kegareteku sekai boku wa mada mitasarenai susandeta tamashii no sakebigoe ga ima yadoshita chikara wo tokihanatsu tsukanda hikari mou hanasanai kara tada omoi no katachi tsuranuke ukeireta unmei sae zankoku ni toki wo kizamu himerareta tamashii no utaugoe wa mata kizukarenai mama tsukinukeru kimerareta boku no unmei ni ikite ima kono chikara wo hanate English Translation Even the fate I accepted… When I was by nature Didn’t defy my mission or such When I was weak There was one that saved me The crowded city The corrupted world I’m not yet satisfied by any The roaring of the raging soul Now releases the power dwelling in it I won’t let go of the light I grasped anymore So I’m piercing off the figure of mind Even the fate I accepted Will let time pass in cruelty The singing of the hidden soul Without realization once again pierces I will live on with the fate I chose Now I’m releasing my power Long Version 受け入れた運命さえ… 生まれながら僕は 使命など逆らえなくて 無力だった僕の 救いはひとつ 賑わう街中 汚れてく世界 僕はまだ満たされない 荒んでた魂の叫び声が 今宿した力を解き放つ 掴んだ光もう離さないから ただ思いの形貫け 崩れかけた君の 心を守りたいだけで 孤独という文字は 知りたくないよ 視界を蝕む 闇間の世界で 僕はまだ生きていたい 目の前の小さな光でさえも 僕にとってひとつの道標 運命の歯車を壊しながら 信じる道を辿っていく 受け入れた運命さえ 残酷に時を刻む 秘められた魂の歌う声は また気付かれないまま突き抜ける 決められた僕の運命に生きて 今この力を放て Long Romaji Long Romaji and English Translation are found by Tumblr user abyssalnode. ukeireta unmei sae… umare nagara boku wa shimei nado sakaraenakute muryoku datta boku no sukui wa hitotsu nigiwau machinaka kegareteku sekai boku wa mada mitasarenai susandeta tamashii no sakebigoe ga ima yadoshita chikara wo tokihanatsu tsukanda hikari mou hanasanai kara tada omoi no katachi tsuranuke kuzurekaketa kimi no kokoro wo mamoritai dake de kodoku to iu moji wa shiritakunai yo shikai wo mushibamu yamima no sekai de boku wa mada ikiteitai me no mae no chiisana hikari de sae mo boku ni totte hitotsu no michishirube unmei no haguruma wo kowashi nagara shinjiru michi wo tadotteiku ukeireta unmei sae zankoku ni toki wo kizamu himerareta tamashii no utaugoe wa mata kizukarenai mama tsukinukeru kimerareta boku no unmei ni ikite ima kono chikara wo hanate Long English Translation Even the fate I accepted… When I was by nature Didn’t defy my mission or such When I was weak There was one that saved me The crowded city The corrupted world I’m not yet satisfied by any The roaring of the raging soul Now releases the power dwelling in it I won’t let go of the light I grasped anymore So I’m piercing off the figure of mind I want to protect your heart That has crumbled apart, just by that I don’t want to know The letters spelling ‘loneliness’ Ruining my vision In the dark world I still want to live Only the small light before my eyes Is the one guide for me While destroying the gears of fate I follow the path I believe Even the fate I accepted Will let time pass in cruelty The singing of the hidden soul Without realization once again pierces I will live on with the fate I chose Now I’m releasing my power Song Connections/Remixes *A long version of 運命のパラドックス, titled 運命のパラドックス（Long Ver.）, can be found on the pop'n music ラピストリア original soundtrack vol.2 album. Trivia *'運命のパラドックス' marks CapsColte's first original composition in BEMANI. Difficulty & Notecounts Gallery Video Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music Lapistoria Category:Lapistoria Songs